Deb and Nancy Drew- A Mystery
by betzo
Summary: Nancy Drew meets and helps a new friend,DEB


Deb and Nancy Drew- A Mystery

by Cathy North

chapter 1

I suppose I should start at the very beginning even though, at the time, I didn't know it was the very beginning and was connected to what followed.

I have had time to think it through now that I lay here with my hands tied behind my back, my ankles tied too. There's a gag stuffed in my mouth but I'm grateful I'm not blindfolded though there isn't much to see except how barren the room is I'm in.

But let me go back. Three weeks ago I was in London visiting my Aunt Diane. Oh, let me introduce myself. I'm Debbie and I'm a 15 year old going on 16. I am 5' 8" tall with light brown hair and, according to my sister, a wild imagination. None of this has anything to do with London in July.

Let me breeze through this and not bore you with too much detail.

My Aunt is a bridge, the card game kind, fanatic and she and her bridge partner whose name is Evelyn, and I were staying at the London Ritz during a bridge tournament. The tournament was being held in the large banquet room down on the first floor.

The first day it was exciting seeing and meeting all kinds of new people. Aunt Diane introduced me to everyone and anyone. "She's American. And so bright," she would gush much to my embarrassment. "She has to go back in a few days. I'll miss her dearly."

By the second day I was just glad to sit in the lobby reading a girl detective book. Of which I am addicted to. I might as well tell you that because you'd find out anyway.

While in the lobby I was approached by a woman. I had met her yesterday so I knew her to be one of the players in the tournament.

"Debbie?" I looked up from my book. "Your aunt said you'd be here. She asked me to ask you if you'd run up to the room and fetch her eye glasses. She seems to have left them up on the counter top in the bath. And she's in the middle of a game so she can't leave the table."

I plopped the book into my handbag I had set at my waist and rose. I hadn't any pockets in my skirt, a light yellow scooter that sister didn't approve of since it was so short. There was a little pocket in my white blouse but it was no where big enough to carry the things I needed when out of the room.

"Sure. I'll go up and right now. Tell her I'll be down in a minute." I went over to the elevators and pressed the call button. When it arrived I climbed in and took it up to the 7th floor. The room was on the far end of the hall and I was fishing the card key out of the jumble in my purse when I reached the door to the room. I snapped the card in the slot, saw the green light flick on. then I opened the door and stepped in.

The closet was to the left of the door and that was where she must have been hiding. I say she because even though I never actually saw her, I smelled her perfume. She had waited for me to pass so she was behind me by the time I even suspected I wasn't alone a hand was clamped over my mouth. The scream I was wanting to unleash died behind that hand. It was really over pretty quick after that. I'd like to report I gave my attacker a tussle. That I gave them all they could handle. But that wasn't how it was. The truth was I was immediately chopped on the back of the neck. I can only guess what happened after that because it was lights out! Like now.

It was so comfortable where I was laying that I cuddled up, drawing my knees up to my chest. Then...I came fully back to consciousness. I was lying on a bed with a pillow under my head. That explained why I was so comfortable. A bit of stiffness in my neck was the only drawback. That and the fact I now remembered being knocked out. I sat up reaching back with my hand to massage the back of my neck where the knockout blow had landed.

At the same time I glanced over at the clock on the nightstand between the beds. It read 10:45. It was still morning. I knew that since there was light pouring in the window. I remembered that I had been down in the lobby when the woman had approached me. It had been before 9:30 then so that meant I'd been in, what my friend Jill called knockout land, over an hour.

I carefully swung my feet over the side of the bed smoothing the hem of my skirt. No wave of dizziness appeared as it so often did to the girl detective who had been knocked out in the books I read. I wondered why no one, like Aunt Diane, had come up looking for me when I hadn't brought down her eye glasses. I went into the bathroom. No glasses. Then I searched the room every where and found no glasses. I thought then that maybe she, Aunt Diane, had come up, saw me lying on the bed and thought I was sleeping so she retrieved the glasses herself.

Hmmmmmmmmm?

And the room didn't appear to have been ransacked either. In fact Aunt Diane's purse was on the chair by the window. There, I discovered, was nearly two hundred British pounds in it. That seemed to mean that I hadn't surprised a robber who had taken the opportunity to knock me out. I went over to the bed I had come to on and sat down ruefully rubbing the back of my neck.

I was still there when Aunt Diane and Evelyn walked in. "We lost. Darn." They announced.

Aunt Diane, I noticed right away, was wearing her glasses. "You're wearing your glasses," I said in a tone as if it were a brilliant observation.

"Can't see without dear," she said. "I'm never without them, you know that Deb."

Then I explained everything. "A woman came up to me in the lobby. One of the women you introduced me to yesterday." then I remembered Aunt Diane hadn't introduced her. She had introduced herself.

"She," I stumbled on, "said you needed them and would I run up and fetch them."

"I did nothing of the sort." Auntie looked over at Evelyn. "I had them all morning, didn't I Ev?"

"Sure nuff."

Evelyn turned to me.

"Did you come up looking for them?"

"I did. And they weren't here." I replied.

Aunt Diane flung her hands out. "So why are you surprised if I'm wearing them?"

"Because when I came up here," I pointed toward the closet. "A woman was hiding in there. When I came in she knocked me out."

Both rushed to my side. Auntie sat down next to me on the bed and took my hands in hers.

Evelyn, after a moment, went over to the closet, opened it and looked in. "No one here." "Did you get a good look at her?" Aunt Diane asked. "The woman that attacked you. This is dreadful."

I had to shake my head. "Not even a peep. She clobbered me across the back of the neck with a karate chop. I was out cold over an hour. When I came to she was gone."

The two women eyed me suspiciously. "Then something must be missing. Or she wouldn't have gone to all the trouble." I wrinkled my forehead. "That's just it. Nothing is missing."

The police were called and I went through my whole story again. Then I was questioned by the hotel management. Then by their security people. It was worse than the event itself. Deep inside I was thrilled at first since it was my first ever adventure. By the time I was finished going over and over the story the luster had worn off. I was exhausted and on top of that...no one believed me.

I had absolutely no evidence I had been attacked other than my word. The hotel summoned a doctor who examined me. I didn't even have the luxury of having a concussion to substantiate my story. It was going to be a grim flight home. I didn't look forward to having to go over the details again with mom.

Three days later I was on the jet that was to take me home. I plopped down in the window seat and gloomily contemplated my future. The aisle seat was empty as the last of the passengers boarded so I was perked up a bit that I wouldn't be cramped on the long flight back to Cobbler's Hill, my home town.

Then one of the last passengers came on, placed her carry on in the overhead and then slid in the aisle seat beside me. I looked at her in amazement. She gave me a polite smile before pulling a book from her purse. The title was 'Detection: An Advanced Study' or something like that.

My mouth was open. I knew her. I'd seen her on television many times. She had soft, reddish blond hair, blue eyes and was absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a light blue sweater over a white blouse, I knew that because collar was peeking out at the neck. She also was wearing a white, pleated skirt, nude hose and black Mary Jane shoes. She looked totally adult although I knew that she was barely two years older than I.

She couldn't help notice I was staring at her. She tipped her head to one side. "Hi. I suppose, since we're gong to be together for the long flight, I should introduce myself. "I'm Nancy." She held out her hand. "Drew."

I said grasping her hand stifling a squeal. "You're Nancy Drew."

"As far as I know." she said.

Oh Lordy, I thought. I felt suddenly under dressed. I was wearing my usual, old faded jeans, gym shoes and a broken down sweatshirt. I wanted to crawl in a hole I felt so shoddy next to her immaculateness. She didn't notice, or seem to care. It turned out she was so darn wonderful and we hit it off immediately. She told me about herself, her friends George and Bess, her dad, her housemaid and even about Ned. Not once did she brag about her exploits solving mysteries.

She asked about myself and listened as I excitedly rattled on without stopping for breath. I told her school, the sports I was in, my love for mystery books. Nancy even observed that I had a very interesting life.

Wow! Hardly! "Not compared to yours, Nancy. I just read about how you solved what the papers called THE MYSTERY OF THE ONE WINGED PARROT. I wish my life were a hundredth as exciting as yours."

Nancy brushed it off with a wave. Then, trying to impress her I suppose, I told her about the run in I had at the London Ritz.

I went over what happened again but this time I was again excited about it. Can you imagine telling Nancy Drew about YOUR mystery?

Nancy listen carefully and I could see she was quite captivated by the story. In fact she asked me to repeat it which I did. When I finished she was silent and in deep thought for a while. I had a sinking feeling she was weighing whether she should believe me or not. But that was not what she was thinking about at all.

"This is all so interesting." Nancy said leaning toward me. I gave a huge sigh.

"Then you believe me. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Of course I believe you. What reason would you have to make something like that up? You don't seem to be a girl that is crying out for attention. If you were there are easier ways to make yourself stand out. No, I'm just curious..."

Nancy again fell into thought. "I'm trying to figure out why you were sent up to retrieve your Aunt's glasses. It was an obvious ploy to get you in the clutches of your ambusher. She was waiting for you and it wasn't out of desperation, or that you surprised her when you came into the room."

I rubbed the back of my neck recalling the blow that put me to sleep.

"It was all a thought out plan?" Nancy nodded vigorously. "I'm quite certain of it.

The two women were in cahoots. You were meant to be sent up there and you were meant to be knocked out. The plan was you would be knocked out and then...?"

"Then what?" I asked.

Nancy leaned back in her seat. "That's the mystery. That the core of the mystery."

We didn't discuss my being attacked any further. Nancy was warmly chatty and before I knew it I had unloaded about everything that had happened to me in my 15 years. By the time we reached the airport in Chicago we had become good friends. I was so thrilled. And even more exciting, Nancy invited me up to River Heights. There was to be a young girls mystery writers competition at the local college and Nancy had been asked to be one of the judges. Nancy was in need of an assistant. Bess was not available and George, because of family matters, had had to back out.

I only had to think about it for a few minutes. I was certain that sis would not be open to the idea at first but if I begged, pleaded and pouted I was sure I could convince her to let me be there.

River Heights was only an hour drive from Cobbler's Hill. What could possibly happen? I already had the only real adventure in my life and as dull a life as I lived it would probably be the last. Boy! Was I wrong.

As I had thought Sis relented. The convention was small, twelve writers had been selected to vie for the honor. All were in high school and we would all be secured in one wing of the girl's dorm. It was a locked dorm where key card locks were needed for entry both into the dorm and into the dorm rooms. Nancy was to be the RA as well as one of the judges. That way she could interact with the contestants and get to know them all better.

My job would be to also read the stories and be Nancy's sounding board. Piece of cake. That Thursday sis dropped me off. Any misgivings she had were erased when she met Nancy who immediately put her at ease.

"I'll watch over her like a mother hen," Nancy said. "Please. Do just that. After her ...incident in London."

"Sis," I broke in. "I'll be fine."

After Sis left Nancy and I went in through the door. Nancy already had her key card since she had been one of the first to arrive. It was attached to a ribbon dangling from her neck. It had her name and her room number on it so it was quite official as far as my world was concerned.

"You're the first to arrive. They haven't finished processing the cards for everyone so I'll have to let you into your room. My card's a master. It gets me in every where." Nancy said with a twinkle in her eye as we entered.

There was an attractive woman behind the entry counter. She about my aunt's age although she had a few streaks of graying hair but it only added to the stateliness of her appearance. She was tall, slender but she also had an aloofness about her. She was wearing a blue business suit and dress and she was quite 'no nonsense' like.

"This is Ms. Grant. She's running the convention so we must be very nice to her." Nancy said introducing me.

"This is Debbie. She's going to be my right arm." I blushed. Ms. Grant's eyes gave me a quick once over. I was glad I hadn't wore the 'rags' I had worn on the plane. I'd learned my lesson. I was in a short plaid, red green and yellow skirt and a white sleeveless blouse. Okay, I was still wearing tennies because I feel comfortable in them. I had my hair tied in a poni-tail and the ribbon holding it matched my skirt.

Nancy, without having to say it, was attractively proper in a simple off blue summer dress. Some people just can wear clothes.

"What room is Debbie in, Ms. Grant?" Nancy asked. It was 122 at the end of the hall it turned out.

My room mate, when she arrived, was to be a girl named Theresa. Nancy left me to unpack.

My, I mean our, room consisted of a bed on each wall, a desk at the foot of each of the beds and a closet. No bathroom. That was down the hall for all to use. Student spartan as my sister liked to say.

Later I went to Nancy's room to see if I could be of some help. Her room was the first one beyond the main entry, room 004 and it was a lot roomer than the others and it had it's own bathroom. Luxury can be so unspoken.

I sat on the bed and we chatted. Nancy who was sitting at the desk swung around. "Some of these girls write awesome stories I'm told. They've created a host of girl detectives for us to meet. It's going to be very hard for us to decide who wins the scholarship. It's important that we be fair, we must remember that"

Nancy using the word 'us' made me feel her equal. She was so wonderful that way I was to discover.

We went over the criteria, Nancy taught me that word. Since the stories the girls submitted were not short stories but full length novels much of what we had to do involved reading. There was also to be an personal interview session which Nancy would handle along with Ms. Grant.

"Want to start?" Nancy flipped me a manuscript from the pile on the desk. "We might as well get on it. The authors should be arriving ...so let's let Ms. Grant take care of the living arrangements." Then Nancy whispered, a twinkle in her eye. "I think she like to give orders."

Later in Nancy's room we began reading a few of the author's stories. We became so engrossed in the them that we almost missed dinner. "Oh my gosh," Nancy said jumping to her feet. "My stomach is growling. I simply must feed the bear in there or she'll get mean and nasty."

I put the story, MYSTERY OF THE SILENT SCREAM by a girl named Dusty Rhodes, at the foot of the bed and joined Nancy as she left the room.

Dinner was in the commons which was just off the main desk. As we entered the room we saw it was filled with the authors. One by one they looked up, the awe sprinkled across each of their faces. I knew that I wasn't the center of their attention but that Nancy was. The Nancy Drew, I could almost hear those unspoken words.

"Well," it was Ms. Grant who spoke. She was sitting at one of the tables her plate of food untouched. With her were two other 16-ish girls with their cards hanging from the ribbons around their necks.

"I was about to go looking for you two. Everything is getting cold."

"Sorry, Nancy said sitting down and introducing herself to the awe struck authors. One was named Maria, a Hispanic girl with dark hair and bright brown eyes. The other girl was Dusty, the author of the book I was reading. She had short blond hair and was very pretty and athletic looking.

Ms. Grant snapped at me. "Where's your key card?"

"I don't have one yet."

"That won't do," she said rising to her feet and pushing herself away from the table. In a minute she was gone.

After Nancy and I went to the serving table other authors crowded around our table anxious to meet Nancy and presumably me. As we came back with our plates Ms. Grant had returned. She handed the ribbon and card dangling from it to me.

"Here Theresa. Make sure you wear this at all times."

I took the card in bewilderment. On the card was printed 'room 122'. The name beside it was Theresa Bailey.

"Ug," I said. "There must be some mistake. This is my room number but I'm Debbie."

In a flash the ribbon was out of my hand and back into Ms. Grant's. "Oh no. How did,,,,,,,,,,?

"Oh, a mystery to solve," Nancy said with a cheerful smile.

One of the authors, a sandy haired girl with the name Sally on her card, spoke up. "I saw a girl go into room 122 when I was in the hall. Her card said her name was Debbie. When I introduced myself she explained she must have picked up the wrong card. She said her name was Theresa. It was no biggie. She probably figured she'd exchange cards with her room mate when she checked in."

Ms. Grant looked around nervously. It didn't appear she liked mis-steps. "Now where is that girl?"

The grey haired woman made a quick count of those present. "There should be twelve authors. There are only eleven."

"And no one with is wearing the 'Debbie' card," Nancy said.

"Theresa would be wearing it but she is apparently missing."

Ms. Grant buried her ashen face in her hands. "This can't be happening."

Nancy quickly organized a search. "You guys wait here. Ms. Grant, Debbie and I will search the dorm. None of you leave the commons."

We searched for a half an hour. Using Nancy's and Ms. Grant's master cards we entered all the authors rooms, including mine. Theresa had unpacked. Her clothes were stacked neatly in the drawers of her dresser. More of her clothes were on hangers in the closet. But there was no Theresa.

The empty waist basket by the desk was tipped over and chair was leaning precariously against the desk. While Ms. Grant set the waist basket upright and fixed the chair Nancy watched a concerned look on her face.

"This is intolerable," Ms. Grant announced.

"That girl will be reprimanded when I find her."

We went out into the hall. To the left of room 122 was a set of metal fire doors.

"Where do these lead?" Nancy asked.

"Those? They're locked." Ms. Grant said. "Beyond them is the other wing of the dorm. It's summer so it's empty as the students are on break. This is the only dorm open at the moment."

Ms. Grant turned. "I'm going back to the Commons. I need to see if Thresa finally showed up.

I started to go with her but Nancy grabbed my arm. "Stay," she whispered.

When Ms. Grant was gone Nancy spoke to me in a soft voice. "Somethings up that I don't like."

"What's that Nancy?"

"I don't think Theresa has run off on her own. I think she was taken."

"Kidnapped!" I gasped the words.

"I'm not sure." Another adventure I thought.

But how did Nancy know Theresa hadn't just wandered off?

"Maybe she went outside for a walk or something." At the moment that's how I read the situation.

"Could be," Nancy conceded. "Except did you notice the waste basket was turned over? And the chair was being held up by the desk?"

I admitted I had. "So what?"

"I think there was a struggle in the room. If you knock over a waste basket wouldn't you take the time to place it upright? Or would you leave a chair tipped?

"I don't know Theresa so I can't say for certain but I believe she would have straightened both of them out. Which means that someone prevented her from doing it. Stopped her." Nancy said.

"Also," Nancy reached out and gave the fire door a push and it popped ajar. "This door is not locked. I noticed it was slightly cracked when we came up to it. And there's a small piece of duct tape over the latch.I think we should have a look around on the other side of it."

My heart was racing. I looked at the door wondering what mystery was on the other side of it.

Nancy opened the door and walked through and I was right behind her. On the other side was a corridor and dorm rooms just like the ones we were to be staying in. It didn't really look very scary but I was taking no chances. I stayed glued to Nancy's side. Nancy went up to the first room label 152 and tried her master key card in it. No luck. It remained locked.

"I guess it only works on the rooms in our section." Nancy moved further down the hall her eyes studying each door on either side of the corridor. About half way down the hall she seemed to find what she suspected. One of the doors had been jimmied open. The latch on it seemed have been tampered with. She leaned against it with her shoulder and presto, she was inside with me on her heels.

"Hello?" Nancy called. The room was empty as far as I could tell. Nancy called again and we heard a "Mmmmmmmmfhh," come from inside the closet. Nancy opened the closet door. On the floor was a sandy haired girl wearing a pretty pink print skirt and white peasant blouse.. She looked at us her eyes full of fear.

She was gagged with a blue bandanna. Her legs were tied at the ankles and when we knelt next to her we saw her arms were tied behind her at the wrists. Nancy started to undo the knots while I took the gag out of mouth. The girl 's face showed her relief. "Are they gone?"

"Are who gone? You're Theresa aren't you?" Nancy asked helping the girl to her feet.

"Yeah," she replied wiggling her jaw. I noticed a bruise was on the underside of her chin. Her clothes were a little disheveled and she had to again tuck her blouse back in. There was now a fiery look in her eyes. "If I get my hands on them...they'll be sorry."

"Why don't you tell us what happened." Nancy suggested.

Theresa shrugged. "Darn if I know. I was unpacking when they burst into the room. They had hoods on so I couldn't see their faces but it was clear they weren't guys. They were women.

Before I could scream they grabbed me and one of them put their hand over my mouth and told me to shut up or else. Told me not to make a sound. Well that was all I had to hear. They had a fight on their hands I tell you. The Scotch in me. We wrestled for a while then they forced me here. Tied me up and gagged me."

"I remember one of them saying to other. "It's her. Let's check and make sure. Then the other said something like 'don't let her know what's up'." Theresa put her hand to her chin. "Guess one of them socked me. That's all I remember until I came to in this closet. Tied up. Just like in one of my stories.

"You were knocked out after already being tied and gagged?" Nancy asked in astonishment. "Do you have any idea who they were?"

"Not the foggiest. I've been lying there for what seemed like hours until you guys came along wondering if this was someone's idea of a joke." Theresa said.

"Do you think it was someone playing a prank? These mystery writers have vivid imaginations." I regretted saying it the minute I spoke recalling the doubt in London about my attack.

Nancy didn't answer except to frown. "Are you feeling alright?" Nancy turned to Theresa.

"I'm fine except for a sore jaw."

"Theresa," Nancy said giving the girl's arm a squeeze. "Why don't we keep this under our hats for a while. If we alarm the people who did this they just might scram and we'd never bring them to justice."

Theresa didn't look like she thought that was a good idea. She shook her head vigorously.

She needed a little convincing I thought and I had a pretty good idea how to sway her. "Theresa. I'm Debbie and," I indicated Nancy with the wave of my hand. "this is Nancy Drew."

Theresa's shriek rang through the room. She all but jumped up and down. After she calmed herself she deferred to Nancy's judgment. She reached out and touched Nancy's shoulder. "If you think it's best. Oh God. You're real!"

"And...," Theresa went on, "if you're Debbie this must be yours." Theresa took off the card from around her neck and gave it to me. "I guess I grabbed the wrong one."

I took her's from around my neck and passed it to her.

"Why don't we go join the others in the Commons." Nancy suggested. A look of recognition crossed Nancy's face as I handed the card and ribbon to Theresa. It was as if she had just realized something she had missed.

"What should I tell them happened to me? " Theresa asked.

"Just tell them you went out for a walk and forgot the time." Nancy said simple as that..

We went back for to the Commons and Theresa told them just what Nancy had said she should. Ms. Grant was greatly relieved that Theresa was back under her wing again but she wasn't at all happy with the girl for she kept looking at her and shaking her head.

Nancy decided to stay and get better acquainted. Theresa and I chatted for a while introducing ourselves. All the girls were lively, friendly and bright and I enjoyed being with such imaginative people very much.

It was Ms. Grant, naturally, who put and end to our gathering and announced we had to go to our rooms. Bed check was ten o'clock.

I went with Nancy back to her room to get another manuscript to read. Theresa tagged along. It was Theresa who found her story among the pile and handed it to me. "Might as well get the agony over with. See what you think."

Theresa and I went back to our room and after changing into our pajamas we flopped into our beds. The title of her mystery was THE BLACK KETTLE MYSTERY and it grabbed my attention after only a few pages.

Theresa was wide awake. The excitement of the day hadn't worn off. "Debbie?"

"Uh uh?"

"Why do you think I was kidnapped? I don't know anyone here so it's not like someone was mad at me. The strange thing is I felt they knew me. Or thought they knew me."

Theresa was sitting indian style on her bed facing me so I turned and propped myself up on one elbow. "You think they knew you?"

"No. I think they thought they knew who I was because of what they said just before I was knocked out cold. The one said to the other 'It's her. Let's make sure'."

Do you know what?" Theresa swung her legs to the floor and came over to my bed and sat down on the edge.

"I was thinking. Did you see that look on Nancy's face when we exchanged our key cards? I think it dawned on her what just dawned on me."

"Yeah I did see her expression," I said. "When you gave me mine. The one you had mistakenly taken."

Theresa's eyes were wide. I could see her detecting blood was up. It didn't surprise me since I bet all the authors here at the convention shared that same 'love to solve mysteries' trait. My gosh, they were really all Nancy Drews. Maybe not as successful ...

Theresa had my hand in hers and she was squeezing it hard. "I'm thinking. Ya know what I'm thinking?"

"Well go on." I urged.

"I'm thinking I wasn't the target at all. I think they were after you, Debbie. And I think that's what Nancy is thinking too. We're sharing the same room for one. If they had some how found out which room you were in. And when they burst in they saw the name, your name, on my card they probably assumed I was you."

"I don't like this." I said. My heart was racing, pounding furiously at me chest. What she was saying was more then likely true.

"When I was in London visiting my Aunt I was confronted in our hotel room by someone I didn't see. She knocked me out. And we can't figure why."

Theresa gasped. "It was a woman that knocked me out too. Do you think it could be the same person?"

I thought that over for a moment. Theresa and I did look similar although by no means identical. But close enough that the woman that knocked me out in London could have mistaken Theresa for me. My head was whirling now.

I was a target? Could that be? And why?

"This is so peculiar," Theresa said. "You're going to have to be careful, Debbie."

I wanted to laugh it off but the truth was this was all no longer just exciting. I was scared.

As I lay there looking past Theresa, who was deep in thought and had fallen silent I saw something that terrified me even more.

I could see the knob on the door to our room start to slowly turn. I jumped with a start and pulled Theresa to me. I pointed toward the door. She, as best she could with me clutching her so tightly, looked in that direction. She saw the knob turning too and now grasped me just as tightly.

"Oh Lord," she said her voice trembling.

I sprang past her and wobbled to my feet. There was several heavy paper weights on the desks. I gave her one and I took the other. I couldn't remember if we had locked the door!

The two of us, not exactly armed to the teeth, approached the door. She was on one side. I was on the other. I nodded to her as a signal, grabbed the door knob and swung the door open.

A scream filled the air!

The scream came from the lungs of Ms. Grant who jumped back in fear from Theresa and I. It was she who had been turning the door knob.

Theresa and I must have looked very threatening to her with the paper weights in our hands, poised to strike.

"Oh golly," I said my voice trembling. "You scared the living daylights out of us."

Doors were unlocking and soon the hall was filled with other girls. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nancy running down the hall from her room her robe flapping behind her.

"We saw the door knob turning," Theresa explained weakly. "We thought ...um...someone was trying to break in."

Ms. Grant recovered her composure. "I was just checking to make sure all the doors were locked before I went home for the night. I checked everyone's. Doors must be locked. It's the rule."

I dare say we looked rather foolish. Ms. Grant, nor the others, knew of Theresa's kidnapping and my being knocked out in London.

Nancy joined the group and tried to bale us out. "I think being at a mystery authors competition and reading all those scary stories has us all on edge."

"I suppose you're right," Ms. Grant conceded. She turned to the others. "Okay, everyone back to your rooms. Excitement's over."

Nancy noticed all but one of the authors was in the hall. Mary Pierce was missing. "Where's Mary?" Nancy asked her roommate, Dorsey Lancaster. Dorsey was a dark haired girl with huge green eyes that probably enchanted all the boys. She was so pretty that she looked more the cheerleader type than a girl who wrote mysteries. The truth was she was a very quiet, shy girl and not easy to engage in conversation.

"Mary is creating Z's in the room. She sleeps like a log." Dorsey said.

I noticed Nancy made it a point to accompany Dorsey back to her room and peek in. She must have been satisfied with what she saw because she bid Dorsey good night before coming back to us. By that time everyone was back in their rooms and Ms. Grant had excused herself.

"Are you guys okay?" Nancy asked when we were alone.

"I'm not sure. Theresa and I think that they are after me and they grabbed her by mistake."

Nancy nodded grimly. "So do I. Keep your door locked. I'll see you in the morning."

It turned out Theresa was a late riser and she was still sleeping soundly when I went to the Commons where they were serving breakfast. I'm an early riser, the only one it seemed since I found myself sitting alone munching on my cereal.

But not for long. Dorsey came strolling in. She was casually dressed, a green tank top to match her eyes and tan shorts. Clothes I usually preferred rather than the white, frilly blouse and red scooter skirt I was wearing at the moment. I'm tombyish I suppose but my encounter with the always tastefully dressed Nancy had a remarkable influence on my wardrobe selection.

Dorsey grabbed a tray and settled for a glass of juice and a slice of pineapple. Seeing me she came over to the table I was sitting at. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure can." I said.

Her hair, thick and black, was tied in a poni-tail and it swayed as she sat down.

"And what's the name of your story? I haven't read it yet that much I know."

Dorsey crinkled her forehead for a moment. "Ah...hmmmmmm." She looked away. I could see she was thinking. Gosh, I wondered, had she forgotten the name of her story?

"Oh it's THE MYSTERY OF THE BRONZE HORSE. I've had so many title changes it slipped my mind as to which one I settled on. Stupid of me."

"Do you have a girl detective? I guess you have to. That was one of the rules. What's your detectives name?" Again, she took some time to answer. She was certainly very shy so maybe that was the reason she was slow to respond I decided.

"Oh, it's Amy. Amy Lincoln." She finally said. Then she asked about me so we made small talk for a while. She certainly was a good listener for she hardly offered anything about herself.

Finishing my cereal I started to get up from the table.

"Hey, Debbie. Would ya want to go for a walk. I hear it's lovely out back. There's a pond and some woods."

"I really can't," I said. "I need to..."

Before I could finish Dorsey cut in. "Oh. It'll only take a few secs. Come on. Please? I'd like company and you seem to be the only one up."

"I'm sorry but I do need to read some more manuscripts. I don't want to let Nancy down." Which was true. I'm sure I'd have to spend the whole day finishing the manuscripts so Nancy could bounce her ideas off me tonight.

As I left I could almost feel Dorsey's eyes boring into me. I bit my lip. I hope, I thought, I hadn't hurt her feelings.

As I was leaving the Commons I saw Nancy's door open. She stepped into the hall. As usual she was immaculately dressed. She was wearing a red, white and yellow plaid, Scottish kilt with a green sash at the waist. Even with a simple white blouse underneath, her red blazer added a touch of elegance. I sighed. I had a way to go if I wanted to look as well as Nancy. I noted her black ankle boots of soft leather and white knee high stockings. I found myself wondering which stores in Cobbler's Hill carried the fashion line.

Nancy beckoned me over and when we went into her room she closed the door. "How's the reading coming?" Nancy asked.

"Not so good." I admitted. "I need to do a lot of it to day."

"Don't be concerned. We'll get the job done," she assured me. "Right now I'm working on a plan."

Oh good, I thought excitedly. I love plans especially when I'm part of them. But Nancy gave no further hint as to what they were. Instead she told me to wait in the room. She had a call she had to make. So I was left to twiddle my thumbs while she went where ever to make that call.

I sat at her desk where the manuscripts were piled. I noticed another small stack of papers. It was the descriptions of themselves the authors had sent before the competition had begun. Being snoopy I looked through them.

Emily, an outgoing girl, liked rifle shooting.

Mary was a harmonica player. And an athlete since she was on the volleyball, basketball and baseball teams. When did she have time to write?

Dusty's bio was about the same as Mary's except she also played field hockey.

Dorsey described herself as fond of sports, reading, writing detective stories, singing and drama. She often participated in her school's pageants and plays.

I had just picked Wendy's when Nancy returned. "Okay. That's settled. I'm going to have some breakfast, Want to come along?"

"I ate already. I think I'll start some reading."

"Sure. But I want you in the Commons at 10:30. I'm calling a meeting. I'm going to give the girls a little puzzle to ponder. I think you'll find it interesting."

Well so much for cluing me in on the plan.

At ten thirty Theresa and I joined everyone in the Commons. Ms. Grant again went over the rules for about the hundredth time. Then Nancy spoke.

"Alright everyone. I've come up with something you mystery writers can puzzle over during the day. A bit of entertainment and bit of detective-ing."

"Here's the scene you are in. You are visiting family friend in ...oh say London. During your stay you and your...aunt are staying in a hotel. While your aunt is busy you are approached and asked to retrieve something your aunt left in the room. When you go up to get it you are knocked out."

Theresa and I looked at each other. She whispered to me. "What's going on?"

"Beats me." I whispered back. I hadn't a clue what Nancy was up to.

Nancy was going on with her story. "When you come around an hour later you are find your aunt hovering over you. Nothing in the room is missing. It's not a robbery nor is there any evidence to indicate why you were actually attacked. In fact no one really believes you at first. And the object you were sent to retrieve for your aunt was in her possesion all the time. Why you were knocked out is the mystery. But there is a small bit of evidence. A hotel maid was cleaning the rooms in your area and saw a DO NOT DISTURB sign on your door. Later she saw a woman approach the door and knock. It's not the rap you usually hear but more of a signal type of a knock. Two raps, then three quick raps followed by a pause, then two more. Instead of waiting the woman quickly leaves. A minute later another woman, a younger one emerges from the room carrying a small satchel. The maid last sees her hurrying away."

Well I know she's telling my story except for the woman knocking on the door and the younger woman seen leaving the room where I lay on the bed knocked out. I never heard anything like that.

"Now," Nancy asked the group, "does anyone want to guess what this is all about? Does any one have any questions? "

"I do" It was Mary who stood up. Her short auburn hair combed to one side only a bit longer than a boys. "You said there was no evidence to support that...I guess it's me...that I was knocked out. Wasn't it investigated by the hotel? Wouldn't my aunt at least believe me?"

"Yeah," Emily piped in. "And why didn't they ask the maid? She saw someone rap on the door. And she saw someone leave the room."

"Good question." Nancy replied. "But it seems the maid was unaware of the attack. She went off duty shortly after witnessing the person coming from the room. She went home and her scheduled days off were the two following days so she didn't learn what happened until she returned to work three days later."

It was Emily who spoke again. "I assume she told the authorities?"

"She did when she learned what happened. The problem is that the victim, you, had already returned to the states."

Mary again. "Nothings missing? Nothing has been left in the room? Then why did I get knocked out?"

Exactly what I kept wondering. When I packed for home I found nothing planted in the items I took home. When I checked a second time, as I unpacked, I got the same results. What I took to London I brought home from London.

Dusty was waving her hand vigorously. "Could I have been slipped something that I wouldn't know I was carrying? That they didn't want me to know I was carrying? That would explain why  
"Doesn't sound reasonable," Dorsey said. "Sounds like something out of a James Bond movie. They're fantasy to the nth degree."

There was silence after that. Seeing it was a dead end Nancy said we should all think about it for awhile. Maybe our vivid imaginations would come up with something.

For a second time Nancy beckoned me to her room.

"Nancy?" I asked. "What was all that about? And the maid? Why make up something like that?"

Nancy was sitting on the edge of her bed fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "I didn't make that up. A maid did see the woman knock on the door. And she did see the younger woman come from your room."

People don't look good when there mouth is hanging open. As mine was. "B...but how did you...?" I was stammering too.

"My dad has a friend on the London police force. Dad had him look into it and he found out. That call I made this morning was to dad. He told me. So you see, I've believed you from the very beginning."  
I had to be knocked out so I wouldn't know."

"But we still don't know why I was ambushed and knocked out, do we?"

Nancy had to agree. "No. We don't know. And when we find out everything will fall into place I think."

Nancy got up from the bed and came over to me. She gave me a warm hug. "Cathy. You need to be careful. I think the person who knocked you out in London is one of the women that knocked out Theresa thinking it was you."

"Well, the dorm is locked tighter than a drum, isn't it. I'm safe if I don't go outside."

"I'm not so sure about that." Nancy said. "You see...I think one of the authors is one of the people after you

Okayyyyyyy. Now that scared me. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I left Nancy's room after that little bit of info was dropped on me and went back to my own room.

I forced myself to read some more manuscripts just to keep my mind occupied. One of the authors, Shelly, had written a story about a girl who is kidnapped in New York. She's knocked out with chloroform and when she comes to she finds herself on a ranch in Wyoming. Her hair is dyed blond (she was a brunette) and everyone keeps calling her by a different name.

Is she a suspect?

Come to think of it just about every author had a similar scene in their stories. It seems that getting knocked out cold is a mainstay of every girl detective story. But they also knew the reason, in the story, why they were clobbered or drugged or chloroformed.

Usually it was so they could be abducted. Or on some cases so the bad guy/girl could get away unseen. Or a piece of evidence in her possesion was wanted so *conk*. Good night.

In my little corner of girl detective reality no one even knew why I was sent to 'knocked out' land.

Theresa? They thought she was me so...

I finally put the whole subject out of my head. I was getting no where and it was frustrating me.

I decided I needed company and though some of the authors were shopping I figured there just might be somebody hanging out in the Commons so that's where I headed. When I reached it I saw Dusty over at one of the tables. She was hunched over her laptop typing away. She looked busy and I didn't want to disturb her.

In the far corner I saw Theresa. She was at a table with Dorsey. I was a little uncomfortable as I approached them because of the earlier incident with Dorsey. But her smile was wide as I sat down. I guess I was forgiven.

"Hi kiddo," Theresa remarked. "How is the story reading going?"

"I've only one left. Nancy and I are suppose to get together tonight and exchange ideas. The truth is I like each and every one of the stories. I'm glad Nancy and Ms. Grant are going to be the ones to decide which gets the reward. I know I wouldn't be any good at that."

Dorsey was watching me carefully. At least I felt she was. Theresa was her usual bubbly self. She was so easy to be around. She had us laughing hysterically. Even Dorsey was drawn out of her shell and actually told a joke of her own. Listening to her I realized she had a distinct way of talking. My gosh, I thought, she has an accent. A faint one that was hard to distinguish but when she said the word schedule it came out 'shed-ule' just like it was said in England.

It was about then that Ms. Grant came scurrying up. She had a piece of paper in her hand which she handed it to me. "This is for Nancy. She asked for the contact list of our authors in the competition. I can't find her any where. And I have to much to do to spend any more time looking for her. I'm sure you'll run across her before I so just give it to her if you would."

She didn't wait around for my reply. In a flash she was off on another of her seemingly endless missions.

I looked at the paper. All the authors were listed in alphabetical order with their addresses and phone numbers beside the name. "Wonder what she wants this for?" I wondered aloud.

I could feel Dorsey stirring restlessly in the chair beside me.

As it turned out I didn't see Nancy until much later in the evening. Apparently she was holed up in private looking for clues in the dorm wing Theresa had been kidnapped to. Unlike me, she had finished reading all the stories and had gone as far as making notes on the stories.

I discovered them, the notes, on her desk on one of my unsuccessful trips to Nancy's room. Ms. Grant had to leave for the day and because I was kinda on the 'ins' she lent me her master key.

I debated whether I should peek at them or not but in the end I decided that wouldn't be the right thing to do. I was already influenced just by Nancy's presence. My opinions were suppose to be independent so I fought off temptation.

I headed back to my room and ran across Theresa in the corridor by the front desk.. "What's up room mate?"

"I simply MUST finish the stories." I said. "I don't want to let Nancy down."

Theresa winked. "Well I'll give you peace and quiet. I'll be hanging out with Dusty in her room if you need me."

I continued down the hall toward my room. Strangely, there was large white, canvas laundry cart up against the doors that led to the other wing. Those doors were only maybe ten feet beyond the doors to Theresa's and my room. That was peculiar. I hadn't seen cleaning staff all day.

Oh well. I slide the key into the pocket on the door. the green light on the handle blinked on and I opened the door and stepped in.

I was reaching for the switch on the wall to turn on the lights when my lights went out. They went out because someone put them out!

I suppose whoever was waiting for me in the darkened room had been there long enough that their eyes had grown accustomed to the dark. Also, I was silhouetted by the brightness in the corridor behind me.

I was still running my hand across the wall trying to locate the switch when whatever, a balled fist no doubt, it was landed squarely on the point of my chin. After that I can only guess what happened next.

I probably started toward the floor. Since i was completely out my legs were no use to me. Hopefully whoever socked me was kind enough to catch me. That would have saved me from more bruises and damage from the hard floor below. Or maybe I just folded co-operatively over their shoulder as happens in the movies.

Gratefully, I was spared wondering about all that for there was just oblivion, quiet and complete.

* * * *

And this is where I started the story.

I climbed out of my black tomb once before sliding back down into it. The second time I was able to actually come to. Gagged, hands and feet tied in a dark, dark room. Oh, and confused. The where am I question was my first unoriginal thought.

The gag was an annoyance since my jaw was sore and the gag wasn't helping matters. I wanted to rub my chin with my fingers to sooth it but, of course, they were tied behind my back so that wasn't possible.

Why? Why? WHY?

I memory trickled back taking it's sweet time until I was finally able to put all the pieces togeather and re-call that...darn. I'd been knocked out again!

And it wasn't any clearer why than it was the first time in London. I'm thinking someone just enjoys knocking me out and seeing me unconscious. But this time it seemed to have gone a step further. I was bound and gagged. That meant they didn't want me to go anywhere. And that probably meant they were still around.

I shook my head to clear it. At least, I thought, Nancy would come looking for me. Nancy to the rescue was a warm idea and it lifted my spirits.

How had I gotten here? Oh! That laundry basket. It had wheels and it was big enough to dump me into after they put me to sleep with the punch on the chin. They just wheeled me out. Nasty people.

I tried loosing my bonds but they were tight and it hurt when I struggled. There was nothing to do but wait. Wait for whoever did this to me to come back. Or, this was my best wish, for Nancy to track me down.

I moved my head and it pushed against something soft. Not as soft as a pillow but soft never-the-less. The room I was in mustn't have had any windows, or it was night. It was so black I couldn't tell which.

Night? It was close to dark when I was knocked out so it's quite possible it was deep night.

I wiggled around trying to try to find what it was my head had brushed. Soon my eyes became accustomed and I could see well enough to distinguish a form lying on the floor beside me.

It was a person and I could hear the person breathing. But the person was still, unmoving. The figure on the floor had long hair, I could make that out. It was girl. I could make that out too. And the girl was not moving because she was unconscious.

I knew who it was. Who it had to be.

"Oh Nancy! They got you too"

I managed to get the gag out of my mouth by rubbing against the floor. Nancy was gagged too and once I got free of my gag I worked hers free with my teeth until I yanked it off and literally spit it out. Not very feminine but effective.

It was about ten minutes later when she began to stir.

"Nancy? Nancy, wake up."

"Ohhhhhhh." Nancy groaned. Oh. What hap...?"

"Are you okay?" I asked even though the resounding answer had to be NO.

But she fooled me. "I'm okay. My head hurts but that's to be expected." Nancy's concerns turned to me. "How about you. Did they hurt you?"

"Not really. Knocked me out. I think I've started a custom. How about you? What happened?"

Nancy sighed. "Not sure. I was ambushed when I went into my room. I wonder how they got into it? Anyway I was hit over the head with something hard. That's all I remember."

I knew how they got into the room. Ms. Grant was gone but I had her master key. They took it from me after they KO'd me.

"Who's doing this, Nancy? Do you know?"

"I've got an idea, Cathy, that Dorsey is behind this. Or part of it."

I told Nancy about the list Ms. Grant gave for me to give to her. "Maybe they were after that."

"I don't think so. There's more to it than that. I didn't know Ms. Grant had a list so I went over to her office and they gave me one. I think my little speech this morning forced their hand just as I intended. Unfortunately they moved before I was ready. I wonder if they knew I had a list and was going to make the calls to their homes."

I remembered Dorsey was at the table when I was given the list. I told Nancy.

"That explains it. Dorsey knew that I would be calling. And that I would find out she was an impostor." Nancy said flatly.

"I don't get it." On top of a lot of things I didn't get I didn't get how, by calling their homes, Nancy could determine that Dorsey was an impostor. So I asked.

"Because the impostor had to have taken the place of one of the real authors. But which one?" Nancy said as she squirmed against her bonds. I contacted several girl's homes and was told they were here but when I called Dorsey's home, the real Dorsey said she was notified there had been a mistake and that she was not one of the finalists so she didn't make the trip. The impostor came instead and took her place."

Back to the same old question, what was my value to them? If they had planted something on me, or in my luggage I would have found it by now. Or better, the people in customs at the London airport or the Chicago airport would have discovered it. In London they were embarrassingly thorough. I re-call blushing as undies were tossed around and searched through by the custom agent. At least the agent was bored while she did it.

I think Nancy was right. I remembered Dorsey couldn't remember the title of her story or the details of it.

Nancy kept her voice low. In the distance we could hear footsteps ... and they were getting louder and louder as they got closer.

"Pretend you're still knocked out," Nancy whispered. "Maybe we can learn something if they think we can't hear them."

I did as Nancy suggested. I closed my eyes and became still just as I heard the door swing open  
I heard footsteps cross the room and move up to me. Then another set of footsteps joined the first. Though I couldn't see since I kept my eyes closed I sensed they were standing over us.

The toe of a foot nudged my ribs. "This chick has a glass jaw. She's been out two hours already."

I bristled at that comment. The voice belonged to Dorsey. Or at least the girl pretending she was Dorsey. I DO NOT have a glass jaw I said to myself. Although it was hard to reconcile the fact that I had been knocked out with one punch. By another GIRL!

"It's just as well," the second voice said. A woman's voice I didn't recognize but she had an English accent.. "Drew's still out too. I must have hit her a dandy one love."

"Well let's get little Miss North into the other room. Everything is ready." Phony Dorsey said. "Just think this would have been all over with if we hadn't had so much trouble with our Visas. Lousy red tape. We could have snatched her last week instead of in the middle of the convention."

"We almost blew it when we grabbed the wrong girl."

"Yeah, We messed up royally. She looked enough like Goody...and she had the name tag. We were both fooled. I guess neither of us would be good at picking someone out of a line-up."

"We only saw North briefly in London." After a pause, "Well it's water over the dam. Grab her legs. I'll grab her under the arms."

I felt myself being lifted and walked out of the room. I was carried down a hall. I took a quick peek as they carried me. In a few moments we were in another room and placed face down on a soft surface. I didn't dare open my eyes to see what it was.

My hands were untied momentarily. I wondered if I should make an attempt to escape. But there were two of them and only one of me. And there was the issue of my glass jaw. I didn't want to give Dorsey another chance to prove she was right.

I let them droop my arms over the sides. I must have been on a table. I peeked again. It was a gurney I was on. With my arms hanging down freedom didn't last long for I was soon lashed by the wrists to the legs on each side of the gurney. Then I felt a leather strap buckled across my hips. I was going no where now.

Then, of all things, my blouse was tugged out of the waist of my skirt and pulled up to my shoulders.

I almost stopped being 'unconscious' right there. But what good would it do?

Next, it got scarier. My bra was unhooked baring my back. I was glad I was lying on my belly I tell you.

Then I heard the English woman's voice. "Get the stuff. It's over on the table there love."

Footsteps leaving. Footsteps coming back.

Shortly I felt a damp, cold cloth on my skin. It was so cool it raised goose bumps on my arms.

"Yikes!" I cried.

"Oh, look who's come to." Fake Dorsey said.

"Doesn't matter." The English lady replied. "She's not going anywhere now."

Dorsey tilted her head and peeked at me as the cloth rolled around washing my entire back.

"How long does it take for that stuff to work?" Dorsey was looking at me but talking to her partner.

" It should clear up and bring what you wrote on her back in London into view in about an hour. We've got to be ready because it'll stay clear for about 15 minutes then disappear forever. This is a one shot deal so copy it fast. But make sure you are accurate. I'll copy it too in case one of us makes a mistake."

Dorsey patted me on the head. "You've been such a good girl."

"What is it that you've written on my back? And didn't I know it was there?" I shot Dorsey, the fake, my meanest glare.

She only laughed. She was not the least bit intimidated. Surprise, surprise. "On your back is a formula that every country, every corporation in the world would kill to have. In fact people have already been killed over it. Margaret and I are going to be rich beyond your imagination once we sell it."

"Don't tell her too much," the woman she had called Margret snapped.

"Why not? She should at least be let in on our little secret." Dorsey, the fake, went on talking. "It's a formula for an additive that, when added to refined gasoline increases the mileage of a car by 45%. Governments want it so their dependency on foreign oil is all but eliminated. Oil producers and big oil companies want it so they can destroy the formula. I don't have to explain what their reasoning is now do I?"

"Margret is the niece of the man who developed the formula. He died, mysteriously, just a few weeks before. In fact while you were in London. On your back is the only record of that formula so you are quite the precious cargo. Margret obtained a copy of it by...well accident. We had to flee England because the Bobbies were all over the place and it wasn't like she could transfer the formula in her purse. Any of a number of things could have happened to it."

"Then she heard your aunt mention that you were going back home to the states...so here we are."

I was still puzzled. "It's invisible at the moment but that stuff you just wiped on my back will make it visible? And that's why you were after me?"

Fake Dorsey nodded. "Margret sent you up to the room where I was waiting. I knocked you out so you wouldn't be aware of my writing the formula on your back with my magic pencil. Now all that is left is to make it visible again."

Margaret glanced at her watch. "There's nothing to do here for 50 minutes. Let's go pack the car. We need to get out of here without delay."

I heard them leave the room and I was alone with my bare back.

I tugged at the ropes holding my hands arms to the gurney. They were pinned solid. My ankles were still tied and the strap had my hips locked in place. I was, as they say, a damsel in distress and my future did not look good.

Time passed much too quickly. I was frightened, you bet. And cold. What would they do with me, with Nancy, once they got the formula? I tried not to think about it.

I lay there with only the sounds of a creaky room to keep me company.

I heard footsteps again. They weren't loud but I could hear them and they stopped outside my door. The door creaked as it was opened. I was afraid to look so I closed my eyes and beg  
I ventured a look up expecting my captors to be coming in the door. Instead, it was Nancy with a finger to her lips. "Shhhhhhhhh."

She tip toed over to me and began to untie the my wrists, then loosen the strap at my hips. I sat up and began working on the ropes around my ankles while Nancy went back to the door and looked out.

Untied, I hopped to the floor and joined Nancy.

"We have to get out of here. Now." She leaned her head out the door.

"How'd you get free?" I asked in a whisper.

"I've been tied up before. It was only rope."

My hero, I thought.

"The coast is clear. Follow me." Nancy took me by the hand and led me into the hall. I followed her down the hall as quietly as possible. Every once in a while we stopped to listen so the going was slow.

At one pause Nancy turned to me. "I think they're downstairs. We're on the second floor so we have to try and sneak down and get past them some how."

I nodded.

At the end of the hall was a staircase leading down. A few feet away it also led up which meant there was at least a third level. As we reached the stairs we could hear voices below. Their voices.

"I'm going to run up and check our friends up there. Be back in a sec." That was fake Dorsey that spoke.

Nancy and I looked at each other. Neither of us liked what we heard. Dorsey had a gun the last I remembered. We couldn't go up. If she suddenly appeared she'd see us so we retreated back down the hall. There were several doors but when we tried them they were locked up tight.

Were we trapped?

There were two of us and only one of her at the moment. Just maybe... Maybe we could waylay Dorsey and get the gun from her. Both Nancy and I were athletic and I briefly wondered if Dorsey had a glass jaw...too. I was itching to find out if she did.

But Nancy wasn't on the same wave length I guess because she tugged me down to the other end of the hall. There, at the end, was a narrow staircase up. We could hear Dorsey hurrying up the stairs at the other end. We had no choice but to go up to the third floor.

At the top was a corridor and more doors. At the far end I could see the landing where the other staircase was that led down.

Now what?

We heard Dorsey's shriek.

"There gone," she was yelling almost in panic. Then a sting of obscenities followed.

I wondered if she ate with that same mouth.

Now we could hear her partner. "They must have went up to the third floor. Got my gun. I'll take this staircase. You go up the other. Don't let them get past you. Especially not that Goody girl. And she has to be alive. Warm. Or that chemical will stop working."

We found an open door in the darkened hallway and slip in closing the door behind us as we heard them coming up each set of stairs. The room we were in was dark, Pitch black. And we were afraid to move or we'd stumble over something and give ourselves away. My heart was thumping in my ears. I was frightened beyond my wits.

This wanting to be a girl detective had lost it's appeal. I didn't have the slightest idea what our course of action should be so I clung to Nancy and hoped against hope that she knew what to do..

Nancy patted the hand that was clawing her arm. That hand was mine. "Easy Cathy. We'll be alright."

Nancy pried my fingers away and took it gently but firmly in hers. Again she was leading me. This time deeper into the room. We stopped listening. Out in the hall we heard a door open, then close. Footsteps. Footsteps running. Then voices.

"You have a right to remain silent..."

Nancy and I as one jumped for joy. In a flash we were out into the corridor. There were a half dozen policeman and all turned to look as we emerged from the room. One of them turned to the other. "Hey! That's Nancy Drew. I saw her on TV the other day."

Against one wall their hands cuffed behind their backs were our two nemesis, fake Dorsey and the woman named Margret. Their revolvers were now in the possession of the police.

I think everyone was flabbergasted at that point. The police at seeing Nancy and I. And Nancy and I at seeing them and their two prisoners.

Then scurrying up the stairs came a large group of girls, the authors. Dusty, at the helm, charged up to us. "Thank God you're okay," she gasped.

We had a group hug and everyone talked at once as girls will do. The police stood to one side basically scratching their heads. "Where...? What...? All this over a stolen van? I've never seen anything like this in my whole life."

Dusty laughed. "That's my doing. I'm the one that reported the van missing."

"And Theresa's the one who took down the license plates." Mary said raising Theresa's hand up over her head like a prize fighter being declared the winner.

"That's our van," Margret snapped in discuss. "It's not stolen. I own it."

"We know that," Dusty said. "But reporting that it was led the police here. To this house. We called the police to report Nancy and Cathy were missing. We told them we thought they had been kidnapped but they didn't believe us. Without actual proof, they told us, a person had to be missing 24 hours before they were considered missing."

"So," Mary picked up the story. "We decided if they wouldn't believe the truth maybe they'd believe a fib, that the van was stolen."

"Hold it. Hold it." Nancy held up her arms. "How did you know a van was involved?"

Theresa now stepped forward and explained. "We all noticed that laundry cart in the corridor and thought it strange that it was there. And I saw a red van in the service dock earlier. It motor was idling but there was no one in it. I really didn't think anything of it but, as I often do being a snoop, I made a mental note of the license plate number. Then, later, Mary said she saw a woman loading a laundry cart into it. That itself wasn't strange but it was that the woman wasn't wearing a uniform or anything. She wasn't dressed like someone who would be loading laundry."

Now it was Mary's turn. "When we discovered both you and Cathy missing we put two and two together. And Dorsey. She was gone and we thought she was such a fake to begin with. Anyway we knew, just knew you guys had been kidnapped so we reported the van as stolen. When we saw all the squads lights flashing by we rushed over. We're only a block away from the dorm. The police had found the van parked in the drive way of this house."

The spokesman for the police spoke up. "We just came in to ask questions and lo and behold we find these two dames toting guns. Now that's clearly against the law. We investigate a phony stolen van report that turns into a full fledged kidnapping case. No one was more surprised than us I'll tell you."

The officer that had recognized Nancy joined the group. "To me it looks like those two over there got more than they bargained for."

He looked at the group of girls surrounding him. "Looks like they didn't count on there being all these Nancys. Too many Nancys in fact."

"Oh! My back. The formula!" I had forgotten completely about it. We all, minus the policeman crowded into one of the rooms and switched on the light. Nancy tugged my blouse up in back. The writing had faded until it wasn't legible any longer. Nancy explained the situation to the others. Why I had been knocked out in London. Why we were kidnapped. In the end it had all been for nothing.

Well not really ALL for nothing. I had been in my first thrilling adventure and it had been along side Nancy Drew. Despite all that had happened, my courage had returned and I again wanted to be a girl detective.

THE END


End file.
